1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a varied inertia head racket and, more particularly, to a tennis racket having a frame fabricated of a composite material with a cross-sectional configuration forming an air foil mid-head and essentially circular above and below whereby the frame will create minimum shock and vibration when striking a ball.
2. Description of the Background Art
In tennis, players use rackets to strike a resilient ball across a net. The racket is constructed of a frame having a handle portion gripped by the player, and having a looped head portion with crossed strings for striking the ball, and having an intermediate portion therebetween with beams and a yoke or throat piece coupling the handle and the head.
Tennis racket frames have been traditionally constructed of a large number of materials. Originally they were constructed of wood. Subsequently, metal rackets were utilized to a great extent. More recently, racket frames of composite materials have become popular since they decrease weight and improve playability features in terms of increased strength and stiffness. Composite rackets, however, are expensive. This is because of more complex fabrication techniques. Composite rackets, however, tend to create an excessively large shock or vibration when striking the ball. This is uncomfortable and physically detrimental to the player. Consequently, there is an ever increasing search for superior materials and designs for tennis racket frames in order to maximize playability in terms of strength and reduced weight while minimizing shocks and vibrations when striking a ball. All this is done against a background of minimizing costs.
As illustrated by a great number of patents as well as commercial rackets, efforts are continuing to improve tennis rackets. None of the previous rackets, however, provides the benefits attained with the present invention. Additionally, the prior patents and commercial devices do not suggest the present inventive combination of component elements and materials arranged and configured as disclosed and claimed herein. The present invention achieves its intended purposes, objects and advantages through a new, useful and unobvious combination of component elements, with a use of the minimum number of functioning parts, at a reasonable cost to manufacture, and by employing only readily available material.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a tennis racket comprising a head formed as a closed loop at the upper end, a handle for being gripped by a player at the lower end and coupling beams therebetween, the head being formed with varied inertial cross-sectional configurations around its periphery with a nearly circular cross-sectional configuration at the upper edge of the head and the lower edge of the head and with an oval wide-beam cross-sectional configurations at the sides of the head between the 2 and 5 o'clock positions and the 7 and 10 o'clock positions for generating a stiffness that is about 70% of the other sections which have nearly circular cross-sectional configuration and strings in a plane secured in the head.
It is a further object of the present invention to improve tennis rackets by enhancing playability and comfort with a viable combination of power and control.
It is a further object of the present invention to form the head of a tennis racket with a nearly circular cross-sectional configuration at its upper and lower extents and a wide-body oval cross-sectional configuration at its lateral extents.
It is a further object of the present invention to vary the inertia of the head of a tennis racket frame around the periphery of its head.
It is a further object of the present invention to configure the cross-sectional configuration of a racket frame with an air-foil mid-head and essentially circular above and below to effect a wrap-around when striking a ball.
It is a further object of the present invention to configure the frames of tennis rackets to effect varied inertia.
It is a further object of the present invention to improve composite tennis racket frames.
It is a further object of the present invention to minimize shock and vibration of a tennis racket when striking a ball.
It is a further object of the present invention to make hitting tennis balls more comfortable for players.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the intended invention. Many other beneficial results can be obtained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or by modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention and the detailed description of the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.